This invention relates to phone communications and more particularly to a method apparatus for automatically setting up a phone call connection over an Internet connection.
Typically, voice communication over the Internet works by using the combination of networks that make up a user Internet connection rather than the telecommunications network provided by a local or long distance company. Instead of talking into a telephone, a user speaks into a personal computer (PC) equipped with a microphone, speaker and a sound card. On the Internet, the voice traffic is treated as just a particular kind of data. The voice traffic, converted into bit form, is transmitted as data packets under the existing Internet protocol suites, TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/IP), that facilitate the reliable exchange of data between computers over the Internet. The TCP program layer divides the voice-based data file into one or more packets, numbers the packets, and then forwards the packets to the IP program layer. The IP program layer handles the addressing of each data packet that is transmitted from one computer to another on the Internet. Essentially, the TCP/IP protocol suites manage the assembly and reassembly of data into data packets that are transmitted and received across the Internet.
Typical connection procedures across an Internet require configuration of computer hardware with a software routine which allows connection with an Internet service provider, and another software routine which accesses a server configured computer across the Internet via established protocols. These Internet connection procedures, which have evolved with computer to computer communications in mind, lack the automated phone call connection procedures available with a telephone call connection. To make a telephone call connection, a caller simply dials a telephone number of a recipient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for automatically establishing a phone call over an Internet connection.
The present invention provides a method for automatically establishing a phone call over an Internet connection. The method includes using a dialing routine with a telephone call connection to notify of an intended phone call over an Internet connection by caller party communication equipment to recipient party communication equipment in response to a manual dialing of the telephone call connection at the caller party communication equipment. Then each of the caller and recipient party communication equipment automatically undertake to make an Internet connection and then a connection to a directory service on the Internet. The caller party communication equipment automatically provides its Internet protocol address and telephone number, and the recipient party communication equipment""s telephone number. The recipient party communication equipment automatically provides its Internet protocol address and telephone number. Then the caller and recipient party communication equipment automatically complete the Internet connection between themselves for the intended phone call.
In an alternative aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for automatically establishing a phone call over an Internet connection, wherein a caller party automatically dials a telephone number of a recipient party to establish a telephone phone call connection. The caller party automatically initiates a dialing routine to notify the recipient party of an intended phone call connection across an Internet connection. The caller and recipient parties automatically end the telephone call connection in response to the recipient party detecting the dialing routine by the caller party. The caller and recipient parties each automatically undertake to make a separate connection with an Internet service provider and then make a connection to a directory service on the Internet. Each of the caller and recipient parties automatically provide their respective Internet protocol address and telephone number, and the caller party submits the recipient party""s telephone number. Each of the caller and recipient party automatically complete the Internet connection for the intended phone call connection.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an Internet phone. The Internet phone includes memory means for storing executable programs including operating routines, Internet related protocols, a dialing routine for selective automatic call dialing and call detection across a telephone call connection to notify of an intended phone call over an Internet connection, and a connection routine for automatically establishing the Internet connection for the intended phone call between a selectively intended caller and recipient of the intended phone call. The connection routine is responsive to the dialing routine, and the dialing routine is responsive to a manual dialing of the telephone call connection. A processor means is coupled to the memory means for downloading and processing the executable programs. A display means is coupled to the processor means for indicating when the Internet connection is established. A relay means, for selectively switching between an audio device and a telephone switching network, is responsive to the processor means. An audio interface means is coupled between the relay means and the processor means for selectively converting an audio signal from an audio device into a digital signal for the processor means and converting a digital signal from the processor means into an audio signal for the audio device. The audio interface means is responsive to the processor means. A telephone network interface means is coupled between the processor means and the relay means for selectively converting a digital signal from the processor means into an analog signal for transmission across the telephone switching network, and converting an analog signal received from across the telephone switching network into a digital signal for the processor means. The telephone network interface means is responsive to the processor means.